Semiconductor devices containing bipolar junction transistors which are exposed to radiation may accumulate trapped charge in dielectric layers. Trapped positive charge in a dielectric layer on a p-type semiconductor region may invert a surface of the p-type region adjacent to the trapped charge, forming a layer of electrons which may degrade performance of the bipolar junction transistor. Obtaining long-term reliable operation of bipolar junction transistors exposed to radiation has been problematic.